mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Morgan
Dan Morgan is part of the M.I. High spy team from Series 6 - Series 7. Biography Dan Morgan (Saint Hearts student and M.I.9 spy, Series 6-7) is a master at martial arts, parkour, and is a field agent alongside Zoe and Aneisha. Dan is unofficially nicknamed "Mr. Practical" due to his skeptical view towards fantastical theories (as seen in "The Dark Wizard") and often has an "old-school" approach to his spywork. He was recruited to M.I.9 after being seen performing parkour when chasing after some thieves who stole an old lady's handbag. Dan is a skilled young warrior, but doesn't always make the right choices. He always wants to help his friends, and does what he can to do so. He is very suspicious of people and careful with who he trusts. He had a crush on Zoe for most of series 6; asking her out on a date once. However when Zoe leaves to find her sisters in series 7, it is shown that she hasn't called him since she left. Dan did not like Keri at first because she reminded him of zoe. Dan after every episode started to warm up to keri and after a few episodes became close and good friends with her. Dan tend to enjoy her presence and became very overprotective by her. Eventhough Dan does not trust very easily in the epiode Frankenstein Dan whisked her off to the end of the corridor standing very close to eachother and asked if he could trust her. Keri was eager to make a point did what she was told by dan to prove her trust. At the end of it all Dan did admit that she awesome. Dan grew closer to keri very easily and quickly. They'd normally enjoyed laughs and going on missions together. In "The Mayze" Tom was having an advantage that Aneisha didn't have her communicator so, he did not get told off when he was making fun of Dan saying that he fancied Keri making him blush. Aneisha and Keri eventually found this out when Dan shouted " I don't fancy her" into the communicator.After that Keri and Dan were normally paired in missions sometimes by Dan himself and mostly by Frank. Keri was captured in her last apperance (The Last Stand) Where she swapped minds with the master mind. She gave her self up for the team to finally find where Korps HQ is and stop the Master Mind and Evelyn Baxters plan, unfortunately the seerum injected into keri to stop the mind swap was oblitterated by nanobots. Dan on the dot as soon as Frank, Aneisha and Stella left went to go save Keri even if it meant disobeying orders. After going into the heart to expose the criministers plan and the tasering of the master mind in keris body and the actual Keri killed by explosions. Dan was not able to save her and he did what any other teenage boy in love would do dramatically went down on his knees and and putting his head in his hand and said dramatic words and stuff like that. But let me just say Keri has a way of always avoiding death, she managed to power the transplant just before the explosion so she was back in her body. When Dan saw her he immediately wrapped his arms around her she did the same things both were smiling. Tom was just left awkwardly standing there. So I can comfirm after many episode in Series 7 of MIHigh Dan was in fact in love with Keri either that very very very very very very very very very very very x100 close friends which is unlickely. Personality He doesn't believe in fantasy as shown in "The Dark Wizard" and gets easily annoyed when other people go on and on about it. He seems to have an old school approach on things and is ready to do what ever it takes to be with his friends. Trivia *Dan has a few similarities with Blane from the original team: **Both are martial arts experts. **Both are hot-tempered. **Both have a crush on a girl on the team. **The girl has feelings in return. **Dan has crush on two girls they were just on the team at a different time. Gallery ID card 1 - Dan Morgan.png|ID card Dan Morgan ID card 4 - Dan Morgan.jpg|ID card Dan Morgan Series 6 Official Poster.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-1.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-2.png|Sign Trojan_Korps.jpg|The team in, "Trojan KORPS". Prison_Break.jpg|Mr Flatley and Dan in, "Prison Break". The_Mayze.jpg|Aneisha and Dan in, "The Mazye". Frankenstein.jpg|The team in, "Frankenstein". P01sgl4m.jpg|Dan in, "Revenge is Sweet". Dan Morgan.png Dan and Zoe.jpg Z.0.E_and_Dan.jpg crazy.jpg|"This is Crazy", 'The Shadow Games' Dan_Zoe_Final_Endgame.jpg|"The Final Endgame" 640px-Dan_And_Sky.jpg|Dan and Sky in "Free Runner" 430px-Dan_Zoe.jpg|Dan and Zoe the dark wizard.png|Dan in "The Dark Wizard" 430px-Dan Zoe.jpg 640px-Dan And Sky.jpg DanKeriAneishaTom.7.jpg Dan Zoe Final Endgame.jpg Dan .jpg Dan Undercover.jpg Dan scans a room in an place of MI9.jpg Character-Dan.jpg Dan old school.png Dan and mr f prison break.jpg Zoe dan and anishia.jpg Dan worried look.jpg Zoe and dan shocked.jpg Zoe&dan.jpg Mi high-dan.jpg Dan Morgan.png| 7.13.16.jpg|Dan in, "The Last Stand". 7.13.44.jpg|Dan in, "The Last Stand". Category:MI9 Category:Saint Hearts